This invention relates to a lubricating system for two-cycle internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved, simplified lubricating system for such engines.
In order to avoid the necessity for adding lubricant to the fuel of a two-cycle engine, it has been proposed to provide a positive lubricating system wherein lubricant is supplied automatically from a reservoir to the engine lubricating system. such devices not only eliminate the bother of having to mix lubricant with the fuel, but also can provide more accurate lubricant flow to suit the running conditions of the engine. However, the lubricating systems of this type which have been previously proposed are extremely complicated in nature and require the sensing of a number of engine running conditions so as to provide the controlled amount of lubricant.
In the copending application of Yoshiaki Kobayashi and myself, entitled "Lubricating System For Two-Cycle Internal Combustion Engine", Ser. No. 506,533, filed June 21, 1983 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,602 and assigned to the assignee of this application, there is disclosed a simplified lubricating system for two-cycle engines wherein the amount of lubricant supplied is varied in accordance with only one sensed condition of the engine running. In that application, the sensed condition is engine running speed. Although such arrangements have particular advantage and good utility, it has been found desirable to vary the amount of lubricant in response to another sensed condition.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified lubricating system for a two-cycle internal combustion engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lubricating system for a two-cycle internal combustion engine which is simple and yet which provides the requisite degree of lubricant under a wider range of conditions than prior art devices.